Riley Terra
"Yeah, I may be a kid! Who cares! At least, as a Saiyan, I have one goal: Protect my family from the stupid people I fight against with" - Riley talking about her leadership. Riley "McCall" Terra is one of main protagonists of Saiyan Twins' Adventures, and one of the leaders of Teen Warriors. Backstory Riley is a young Human Saiyan Hybrid, just like her twin brother Jack. Daughter of Leslie, daughter of a retired hero fighter, and Ingen, a warrior criminal who is part of the Saiyan race. They were once enemies. Ingen was prepared to destroy everyone around him, but somehow changed sides. They fell in love. Later the young fighter became pregnant and they were ready to start a family until Ingen's tutor Harcos returns to cause chaos everywhere because of the young saiyan's betrayal. The only solution would be to send the unnamed newborns to another world. It was a difficult decision, but it was the only way to both find their new happiness, peace and family without war and destruction. As soon as Leslie gave birth to twins (a girl and a boy), the Saiyan twins were separated. She was sent to Beacon Hills, where she is found and raised by a woman named Melissa who works at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. She names her Riley McCall. The young saiyan only discovers that she was adopted between her six and seven years old. She loves her adoptive family more than ever, especially her adoptive older brother Scott, Melissa's only son, and gets on well with his only best friend, Stiles. However her brother is bitten by an Alpha, becoming a werewolf and Riley was the first person to know besides Stiles. Moreover, she awakens her true saiyan powers, for example Super Saiyan, during a few moments of anger that almost caused her to completely lose control and kill her enemies mercilessly. Together with Scott and his friends, they fought their enemies and at the same time she finally reunites her younger twin brother, separated at birth, Jack Dreyar, who was raised by the Guild Master. She knows a place where it was raised, Fairy Tail. Together with Jack, her adoptive brother Scott, his friends and their new allies, they travel to new worlds to find clues about their birth family after learning the whole truth about why they are sent to different locations. Appearance Riley is a young girl with dark brown hair, black eyes and light skin. She looks like Jack, except the eye color and the hair style that is short to the shoulders and spiky and she's five feet taller. Has a guild mark which is brown on her left forearm. Uses a tomboy's style, a white t-shirt along with a black overcoat or waistcoat overcoat, sometimes she wears black fingerless gloves, a black cord necklace around her neck where she holds her adoptive family picture, black pants and sneakers. With the training with her mentor Goku, she gets an orange turtle school uniform with the same black fingerless gloves and a black belt tied in a knot, the black t-shirt under the uniform, alongside her necklace, black boots with a red stripe and black belt, and the guild symbol where Jack was raised on her chest and the symbol of her adoptive brother's group on her back. After reuniting her biological family, she keeps her old clothes but wears a black jacket with Phoenix's symbol on her chest. As for the her turtle school uniform, the colors are different: red, with her black fingerless gloves, purple belt tied in a knot, black t-shirt with red stripe and black belt. Also, a Phoenix's symbol on her back. Personality Riley is a humorous, determined, bubbly, troublemaker who loves getting herself trouble and fun and making some crazier adventures with her brother and her best friend. She's a tomboy, which she hates wearing girly clothes, despise being a girl. She often makes some fun and scary threats to amuse her friends and family. Likes to tease everyone for fun and making funny comments. She is sometimes sarcastic and very responsive. She has a scary side that scares everyone, even her enemies. At first she didn't fully understand anything about love and romance until she was always watching her older brother's romance where she starts being a counselor, later she falls in love with Ryo, the young assassin of the Night Raid organization, Riley says that it was his brother's romance fault. According to her biological paternal grandfather Bryce, she is very similar to her grandmother Isis for being a tomboy, full of humor and getting herself in trouble when she was younger. Despite having a wild personality, Riley shows to be a kind person and very sensitive who usually shock people, when it comes to her family being in danger of life, showing a strong love for those closest to her, her adoptive and biological family (although she didn't have at first thinking that they had abandoned her on purpose), and has a lot of fears like losing her family and becoming a heartless monster which leds her to become a Super Saiyan for the first time and killing everyone around her, out of control. Riley is not a forgivable person. She doesn't easily forgive people who once hurt or tried to kill her friends and family so it takes a long time to trust them again. As a Saiyan, she determinate to protect the people she loves. Powers and abilities Super Saiyan Forms * Super Saiyan '- Riley became a Super Saiyan at the age of thirteen (few weeks before turning fourteen), after believing that her adoptive brother was killed. Her hair turns blond and spiky, her eyes changes to bluish green and her muscles grows both on her arms and legs. * 'Super Saiyan Full Power - The dominated state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. * Super Saiyan 2 '- More stronger and faster than the first Super Saiyan form. First awaken during her very strict and hard training. Her muscles grows more a little bit, her hair stands straight up and spikier, together with flashes of blue electricity. * [[Super Saiyan Phoenix|'Super Saiyan Phoenix]] - A incredible power given by Justin Terra, the first Phoenix Protector. Combination with Saiyan Power and Phoenix Power. Her spiky hair turns half blond and half orange just like her aura and her eyes turned orange. * Super Saiyan Dark '- Darker version of Super Saiyan, under possessed by darkness. Later, Riley use it for good. Her hair turns purple instead of blond, still spiky, her eyes purple and her aura also purple. 'Saiyan Power '-' 'A genetic trait that continually allows a Saiyan to increase performance against adversity by recovering from major injuries or enduring major fights in battle. 'Phoenix Power - 'Last piece of power of Justin Terra and Riley was able to obtained and become more powerful due her Saiyan Power. '''Hand to hand combat '- She learned while in martial arts school. She's very experienced with her physical condition. 'Super Human Strenght '- Being daughter of a Saiyan and a Terra, Riley inherited her monstrous physical human strength. So with that, she can evaporate techniques only with a punch, as the Phoenix Protectors. 'Super Human Speed '- Being part human Terra/Human and part Saiyan, Riley has grown a potential speed. 'Super human Senses '- Easily able to deflect or pick up fired projectiles, or even track your opponents' incredible combat speeds. As a Saiyan, she enhances hersenses of smell, taste and sight, which further enhances her senses and fighting instincts. 'Ability to fl '-The ability to fly through the use of ki. 'Telepathy '- A way to communicate with others using the mind. 'Fusion Dance '-''' 'A short series of poses that are performed by two people of equal power levels and approximately equal size. To perform fusion correctly, fuses must match the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of each other. The result of a properly performed Fusion Dance is a higher being whose power is multiplied several times over that of individual fuses. * 'Rilack '- Fusion between Riley and Jack. '''Ki Explosion '- The most basic form of energy wave. 'Ki Senses '-''' 'The ability to feel the energy of other being. '''Ki Transfer '- The user transfers his or her own ki to another person by touching or in the form of an energy wave to replenish that person's energy and strength or increase their power. 'Energy Wave '- A wave of ki. 'Finger Beam - '''The user extends the index finger and releases a beam of energy from the fingertip. '''Energy Punch '- A powerful punch that is charged with energy. 'Kiai '- A technique in which the user affects the surrounding air currents with ki to produce powerful shock waves in order to reach the opponent in the middle range. * 'Invisible Eye Blast '- A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. * 'Explosive Wave '- A technique in which the user explodes ki from all over the body to repel opponents around them. 'After-image technique '- Ability to move so fast that a user image is left behind. 'Telekinesis '- A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of the mind. 'Kamehameha '- A powerful two-handed explosion of ki after concentrating a large amount of ki. Taught by her mentor Goku. * 'Super Kamehameha '- An advanced and more powerful version of Kamehameha. * 'Angry Kamehameha '- An attack "Kamehameha" in name only. * 'Continuous Kamehameha '- Several Kamehamehas with one hand of both hands. * 'Bending Kamehameha '- A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. * 'Saiyan Twins Kamehameha '- Kamehameha combination between Riley and Jack. * 'Mentor-Students Kamehameha '- Kamehameha combination between Riley, Jack and Goku. * 'Phoenix Kamehameha '- A powerful variation of the Kamehameha, on her Phoenix Super Saiyan form. * 'Dark Kamehameha '- Dark version of Kamehameha, while using her Dark Super Saiyan form. 'Mayday Splash '-''' 'A powerful two-handed and armed together and outstretched, and gathering of ki. Taught by her father Ingen. * [[Saiyan Twins Mayday Splash|'Saiyan Twins Mayday Splash]]' '- Mayday Splash combination between Riley and Jack. * Mayday Splash + Gunner Bow - Combination between Riley and Ryo, using his imperial arms' Trump Card * [[Terra Family Mayday Splash|'Terra Family Mayday Splash']]' '- Mayday Splash combination between Riley, Jack and their father Ingen. Likes * Her adoptive mother Melissa and her adoptive brother Scott * Her twin brother Jack * Her best friend and parther in crime Stiles * Videogames * Her adoptive grandfather Makarov and her adoptive brother Laxus * Werewolves and other supernatural creatures * Telling jokes * Teasing everyone * Bare-chested men * Fights * Her biological parents Ingen and Leslie and her biological grandfather Bryce * Teen Warriors (Her team) * Romantic stuff; sometimes * Her boyfriend Ryo * Getting into trouble with Scott and Stiles * Her mentor and father figure Goku * Z Fighters * McCall Pack * Training * Spider-Man * Thor * Her "first female best friend" Allison * Lydia * Fairy Tail Guild * Listening to music * Drunk people * Playing pranks * Eating * Her rival and sister figure Kagura Dislikes * Make up and all girl stuff * Being treated like a lady * Her family and friends being in danger * Argent Family (Except Allison and Chris) * Werewolf hunters * Idea of losing everything * Her family in pain * Ryo being in danger or worse * Feeling used and brethayed * Failling * Bullies * Dentist * Eating fish * Some facts about her race * Becoming a monster * Harcos * Hard work * Possessing behavior provoked by villains * Eichen House * School and studying * Learning boring stuff * Losing * Peter; not anymore * Jackson Trivia * Her first adventure is Saiyan Twins meet The Little Mermaid. * Riley becames a Super Saiyan for the first time earlier than Jack. At first, she couldn't control her powers because of the anger she felt on her enemies in which she killed them with no mercy, just like her biological father in the past. But over time, she managed to evolve carefully. * Riley is six minutes older than Jack. * Just like the Saiyans, Riley was born with a monkey tail but it was quickly removed by her parents before sended away to Earth. * Riley has Odontophobia, fear of dentist. Since she was a little, Riley has a huge fear of dentist. She says that dentist are all the monsters who put people's lives in hell, especially hers. Stiles always finds this funny which makes fun of her because of that, where it annoys her very much and scares him off. * Riley's inspirations: Goku (Dragon Ball Z), Teen''' '''Gohan (Dragon Ball Z), Kagura (Gintama), Cyd Ripler (Best Friends Whenever), Pan (Dragon Ball GT), Maya Hart (Girl meets world). * Riley is not very skilled at speaking foreign languages, but speaks very good Japanese for unknown reasons and that can be useful for missions. * After Teen Warriors meet Night Raid, Riley falls in love the youngest member of the revolutionary army, Night Raid an assassin group Ryo aka Robin Hood, where she shares her first kiss with him, in (). He was the first boy to feel a serious crush on but she always denied to not to be teased. Their relationship became closer when Riley consoled him with his sister death. Also their relationship resembles a lot of Scott and Allison's relationship. * Riley finally reunite her birth parents in Terra in War. * Riley wasn't interested in meeting her birth family at first, thinking they had actually abandoned her on purpose, so she kept a hatred on them. Until she learns the whole truth why she is abandoned and curious to know all about them. Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Pure Good Category:Short Tempered Characters Category:Teen Warriors Category:Terra Family Category:Tomboys Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Saiyan Twins Category:Girlfriends Category:Heroines Category:Funny Characters Category:McCall Family Category:Granddaughters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Active Characters Category:Toons Category:Adopted Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Members Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Riley & Ryo Category:Super Strenght Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Comic Relief Category:Mature Characters Category:McCall Pack's allies Category:Team Natsu's allies Category:Captured Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Characters that break the fourth wall Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Love Interests Category:Loyal Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sisters Figures Category:Goku's students Category:Singers Category:Idols Category:Apprentices Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with supreme powers Category:Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Characters with Character development‏‎